


First Fight

by roonilxwazlib



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Fight, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, idk they're cute and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilxwazlib/pseuds/roonilxwazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have their first fight as a couple, and Arthur jumps to conclusions. What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Friends episode with Monica and Chandler. Yep.   
> I'm thinking of starting a series of 'Firsts' because it kinda sounds like fun as I'm slowly getting back into the swing of writing.  
> But as I am still getting back into the swing, feedback would be lovely! :)

“I can’t believe you, Arthur!”

“Can’t believe what?” Arthur threw over his shoulder to Merlin, who was walking angrily behind him into his chambers.

“The way you just treated me,” Merlin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Please, Merlin. Don’t be a girl. I treated you as I usually do.”

Merlin scoffed, “No you didn’t.”

Arthur sat on his bed and started pulling off his boots. “I treated you like a servant, Merlin, which you are if you didn’t realize.”

Moving in front of Arthur, Merlin glared. “Yes, I am a servant. But I’m also more than that. I had thought we established that by now.”

Arthur sighed and pulled off his socks. “We can’t have people suspecting.”

“So that gives you the right to treat me like dirt?”

“Merlin, I’m the Prince of Camelot and you’re my servant, I can speak to you as I wish. If you have a problem with that, then the door’s right behind you.”

Merlin blinked once, twice at Arthur before sneering, “Of course, sire,” before doing an over pronounced bow, walking away from Arthur and out his chambers, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur stared at the door before sighing and putting his head in his hands, staring at the floor. He really knows how to mess them up, doesn’t he?

\---

He hesitated before knocking three times on the door. “Merlin?”

Merlin answered the door to his chambers a few seconds later, leaning against the doorway. “Yes?”

“I wanted to talk.”

“Okay.”

Arthur paused. “Can I come in?”

Merlin shrugged and walked away from the doorframe, letting Arthur enter while he sat on his bed, “You’re the Prince of Camelot, you can do what you want.”

Arthur let out a breath.

“You wanted to talk. So talk.”

Running a hand through his hair, Arthur sighed, “So I guess this is over then?”

“What?”

“Us. This. It’s over.”

Merlin eyed him, “It is? I didn’t realize.”

Arthur blinked, and took a step towards the bed. “What do you mean? We had a fight!”

Merlin rolled his eyes and moved to kneel, becoming eye level with Arthur, “We always fight, Arthur.”

“It’s different now,” Arthur said quietly, looking at the ground.

Merlin reached out and grasped Arthur’s hand in his. “It’s not that different. You’re still a prat, I’m still an idiot.”

“Yes, but now we’re together, we shouldn’t fight… right?” He asked uncertainly, cocking his head slightly to the left.

Merlin chuckled and lifted Arthur’s chin with his two fingers, forcing them to meet eyes, blue on blue. “Even if we are together, it doesn’t make you any less of a prat and it doesn’t make me any less of an idiot. We’re the same people, Arthur, we just do this now,” Merlin finished quickly before bringing their lips together in a gentle, swift kiss that had Merlin’s lips chasing after Arthur’s when he pulled away.

He brought up a hand that caressed the base of Merlin’s neck, feeling the soft hair there between his fingers. “I am sorry, you know,” he murmured, “I didn’t mean to go too far, we just aren’t ready for people to know.”

Merlin nodded and smiled genuinely, “I know. I really do, Arthur. But you can’t treat me like I’m nothing.”

Arthur shook his head rapidly, “No, no, you’re not nothing. Definitely not nothing.”

“So something then?” Merlin smirked.

Arthur chuckled quietly, “Yes, definitely something,” he said under his breath before kissing Merlin’s smiling lips yet again.


End file.
